1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an all terrain vehicle dashboard gauge and air vent system, and more particularly to dashboard gauge and air vent systems specifically designed for a snowmobile that enables a speedometer or tachometer gauge to be repositioned for viewing while riding a snowmobile in a sitting or standing position and also provides additional ventilation for cooling the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobile engines are air-cooled and require air ventilation during operation. Unfortunately, the engines are enclosed in a protective cowling that restricts air ventilation.
Snowmobile riders either sit or stand up on their snowmobiles. When riding in either position, the snowmobile rider must view the speedometer or tachometer gauges mounted on the dashboard. Unfortunately when standing, the dashboard is located below the rider's field of view which forces the driver to turn his or her head and look downward and take his or her eyes off the trail. When riding over rough terrain or at high speeds, taking his or her eyes off the trail, for a few seconds can be dangerous.